Situations of Destiny
by Rytika Hyakuya
Summary: •Reto para la página de Facebook: Retos Randoms De Randoms Fandoms. •Normalmente el destino es el culpable de lo que nos sucede. [AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Situations of Destiny**

Los personajes de **SCC** son propiedad **del Grupo Clamp**

 **Reto: Fictober** para la página de **Facebook: Retos Randoms De Randoms Fandoms**

 **Día 1:** Roca.

* * *

 **Situations of Destiny**

Sakura no comprendía que le había sucedido esa mañana, ya que desde que iba en primaria se acostumbro a ir a la escuela en patines para llegar más temprano a clases y nunca le sucedió nada, absolutamente nada.

Pero al parecer esa mañana fue la excepción.

Esa horrible mañana una _roca_ del mal se atravesó en su camino, provocando que tuviera una dolorosa y vergonzosa caída que la dejo aturdida por un momento.

No comprendía exactamente como sucedió todo. Ella iba patinando con normalidad, cuando al pasar por el área de columpios del parque pingüino, ella no noto que una pequeña roca se encontraba en su camino y por tratar de esquivarla cayó al suelo.

A sus ojos su pequeño accidente transcurrió a velocidad luz que cuando se dió cuenta ya estaba tirada en el piso, junto con la pobre persona que tuvo la desgracia de transitar por el mismo lugar que ella.

Al instante se sonrojó. Por pensar en su caída, olvidó por completo que por no fijarse se llevó a alguien más al suelo y para colmo, ella aún se encontraba encima de esa persona.

Olvidándose del leve dolor que sentía en una de sus rodillas, Sakura se levantó lo más rápido que pudo de esa persona.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —Se disculpo sin mirar al afectado. Se sentía avergonzada por lo sucedido, tanto que tenía ver la cara de molestia del otro involucrado.

—¡Eso fue horrible! —Se quejó la otra persona, que al juzgar por su timbre de voz, Sakura juraba que era chico— ¡Dolió!

Ante su afirmación ella se sintió más culpable. Por descuidada había lastimado a alguien más.

—Yo... En verdad lo siento. —susurró con culpabilidad.

—No te preocupes, no fue nada —aseguró el chico—, más que nada, solo gane un poco de tierra.

De reojo ella vio como él comenzó a sacudirse el pantalón que traía puesto, para así eliminar todo rastro de suciedad que ganó con la caída.

—Pero... Yo...

Ella no sabía que más decir. En esa situación las palabras salían sobrando.

—En verdad estoy bien, no me pasó nada —volvio a asegurar él— y tú, ¿estás... —guardó silencio en cuanto se percató que la rodilla de ella estaba lastimada— te lastimaste. —afirmo lo que era obvio.

—Yo... No... —emitió Sakura, después de todo, lo que menos quería era que él se sintiera culpable por algo que ella hizo.

—Esperame un minuto, ¿Sí?

Ante tal petición ella levantó el rostro, se sentía intrigada por lo que él estaba haciendo. Al verlo, lo primero que noto fue que el implicado de su imprudencia poseía castaño, pero en diferente tono que el de ella.

Lo segundo que vio, fue que él buscaba con desesperación algo en las bolsas de su ropa.

—Aquí está —informó él, mostrando un pequeño sobre de papel—. Discúlpame, pero es por tu bien. —comentó él, eliminando la corta distancia que los separaba.

Ella solo miraba intrigada. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Otro sonrojó se apoderó de su rostro cuando el se hincó frente a ella para colocarle en la rodilla una bandita médica.

—Eso ayudará un poco.

—Gracias —expresó ella, mirando los ojos color ámbar que él poseía. Gracias por ayudarme después de lo que ocurrió.

—Descuida, los accidentes suelen pasar.

Él sonrió.

Y ella, ella escuchó como su corazón comenzó a latir de manera frenética solo por ver esa linda sonrisa.

—¡M-me tengo que ir! ¡Nos vemos!

Se despidió ella de manera atropellada. Debía salir de ahí cuanto antes, pues le daba la sensación de que su corazón latía tan fuerte que incluso él podía escucharlo.

—Para la otra, ten más cuidado. —aconsejó él.

—¡Sí!

Fue la escasa respuesta que ella le dió, antes de volver a su camino. Mientras que en la mente de la despistada de Sakura solo rondaba una curiosa explicación para lo que la sonrisa de él le provocó:

 _Tonta roca, por culpa tuya y de esa caída, mi corazón resultó ser el más afectado._

* * *

 **Notas:**

1\. Tengo cosas pendientes, pero el reto llamó mi atención así que aquí está mi pequeño aporte (algo tarde, pero detalles XD)

2\. Tengo otra idea para otro fandom, pero será en unas horas que le pongo al corriente, porque ya hace sueño y toca madrugar.


	2. Día 2

**Situations of Destiny**

Los personajes de **SCC** son propiedad **del Grupo Clamp**

 **Reto: Fictober** para la página de **Facebook: Retos Randoms De Randoms Fandoms**

 **Día 2:** Destello.

* * *

 **Situations of Destiny**

Decir que se encontraba molesto era poco. Él estaba furioso, los culpables de que estuviera de pésimo humor eran sus padres, pues al matrimonio Li, se les había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de cambiarlo de escuela.

En sí la idea no le molestaba, al contrario, él pensaba que el cambiar de escuela le serviría para cambiar de aires; sin embargo de esta situación no todo era color de rosa, y es que lo que lo ponía de mal humor era la temporada del año en la cual lo habían transferido de curso.

Octubre.

En el mes de octubre lo cambiaron de escuela y de paso, de lugar de residencia.

Justamente, dos meses después de iniciar el nuevo ciclo escolar sus padres tomaron la abrupta decisión de mandarlo a Japón y todo con la idea de que vivir allí le serviría para madurar.

Y a él no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

Acató la idea sin rechistar, aunque claro que su estado de ánimo iba de mal a peor, porque en la semana que llevaba de su nueva vida, ya le había pasado de todo.

En el aeropuerto perdieron parte de su equipaje.

Las llaves de su nuevo hogar, no sirvieron.

Los papeles necesarios para su cambio de escuela los tuvo que hacer él personalmente, lo bueno de eso, resultó que el dinero le ayudó a apresurar los trámites.

Y para colmo, el día que fue a comprar su uniforme nuevo, una chica chocó con él.

Él cómo sucedió no lo supo con exactitud, pues por andar viendo una peculiar estatua de pingüino, no se dió cuenta del momento en el que una chica chocó de frente contra su figura.

Cayó al suelo junto con la chica, provocando que su mal humor estuviera a punto de salir a flote, pero se contuvo.

Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad se contuvo, evito estallar contra una inocente y esperó a que todo terminará.

¿El resultado? Fue lo mejor. La actitud inocente de la desconocida disipó su mal humor y ni hablar de sus ojos.

Esas joyas color esmeralda que ella poseía, fueron un destello de luz en la oscuridad que poco a poco lo estaba consumiendo. Lo pusieron de buen humor y por un segundo deseo volver a chocar con esa chica.

Pero lo bueno, no demora mucho y el encuentro con esa desconocida no fue la excepción, fue algo pasajero que lo dejó deseoso de otro encuentro...

Y ahora, después de un día de no verla, dudaba que pudiera encontrarse con ella nuevamente. Volver a ver el peculiar destello que los ojos de esa chica emitía.

—¿Li? —Lo llamaron sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Él parpadeó confuso intentando regresar a su realidad—. Salón doce. —indico la secretaria académica de su nueva escuela.

Él asintió y sin decir palabra alguna caminó hasta el salón en el que conocería a sus nuevos compañeros de clase.

El salón doce fue fácil de ubicar. Último salón del segundo piso del primer edificio, al llegar allí, soltó un suspiro antes de animarse a tocar la puerta.

Cuando estuvo listo, dió tres golpes a la puerta y espero respuesta.

—Usted debe ser el joven Li —afirmó, quién supuso sería su nueva maestra— Pase por favor.

Otro suspiro más, antes de que él se animará a obedecer.

—Escuchen, por favor —indicó su profesora, cuando llegó a su lado—, a partir de hoy él será su nuevo compañero —pidió la profesora, refiriéndose hacia él—: preséntate ante el grupo.

Dió un paso al frente, observando a quienes serían sus nuevos compañeros.

Estando frente a todos, sintió que lo miraban cual bicho, pero no le importó, porque entre las miradas castañas, violetas y azules, un destello de hermosa tonalidad verdosa captó su atención, provocado que le diera la fuerza necesaria para completar la sencilla petición que le indicaron.

Y comenzó:

—Mi nombre es Shaoran Li —informó—, desde hoy seré su nuevo compañero —continuó con el tradicional discurso de presentación—. Espero poder llevarme bien con todos...

Terminó su discurso y guardo para él un peculiar pensamiento:

 _En_ _especial con cierta chica de ojos verdosos que desprenden destellos hermosos..._

* * *

 _Notas..._

1\. Quería hacer una dinámica diferente a la de First Love (hacer relatos independientes), pero la inspiración me llevó a este resultado y la verdad quedé satisfecha.

2\. La referencia de la fecha de inicio de clase, tomé la de México. En la cual, iniciamos en agosto y terminamos en Junio.


	3. Día 3

**Situations of Destiny**

Los personajes de **SCC** son propiedad del **Grupo Clamp**

Reto: Fictober para la página de Facebook: **Retos Randoms De Randoms Fandoms**

 **Día 3:** Bosque.

* * *

 **Situations of Destiny**

Cuando la profesora Mizuki anunció que un nuevo alumno se uniría a la clase, Sakura decidió no darle gran importancia.

El tener un nuevo alumno en su grupo, no era nada del otro mundo; después de todo esa situación ya le había sucedido en el pasado, cuando en quinto grado un chico proveniente de Inglaterra se sumó al mismo curso que el de ella.

Si bien recuerda, Eriol Hiraguizawa era el nombre del chico que hace un par de años transfirieron a su grupo. De cabellos negros, ojos color zafiro y piel casi tan blanca como la nieve, en sí un chico bien parecido en cuestión de características físicas.

Bueno, en realidad Eriol también fue un chico muy amable y buenos modales, lo único malo de él era que desprendía un porte y aura enigmática que si se descuidaba aunque sea un poco, él la hacía temblar con ese porte misterioso.

Desgraciadamente, la estancia de Hiraguizawa en Japón fue muy corta. Estuvo en su grupo menos de un año, ya que por deberes familiares él tuvo que volver a su ciudad natal.

A pesar de que Eriol los acompañó durante muy poco, dejó una gran huella en cada uno de sus compañeros, tanto así, que incluso ella tenía entendido que a pesar de la distancia, Hiraguizawa seguía manteniendo comunicación con algunos de sus compañeros, incluyéndose a ella.

De vez en cuando se comunicaba con Eriol por medio de cartas. Le contaba cómo iban las cosas en Japón, los compañeros que aún seguían en el mismo curso que ella, entre otras trivialidades.

Aunque Sakura se negaba a admitirlo, en el fondo esperaba que su nuevo compañero fuera aunque sea la mitad de amable de lo que Eriol era.

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, instintivamente dirigió su mirada verdosa en esa dirección. Tenía cierta curiosidad por saber cómo sería ese chico o chica que se uniría a su clase tan pronto.

Desde su asiento, notó que la profesora Mizuki se acercó a la puerta para hablar con el recién llegado. Su profesora compartió algunos palabras con la persona que se encontraba fuera del salón y entonces, luego de algunos minutos un chico entró.

Al ver al nuevo alumno, el corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir a gran velocidad. No podía creer que él fuera su nuevo compañero.

Debía de ser un error. ¡Él no podía ser su nuevo compañero! ¡No, no, no podía! Sufría en silencio ante la presencia del nuevo chico.

Para tratar de superar el insistente latido de su corazón y de paso tranquilizar la inquietud que sentía, desvió la mirada a la ventana.

—Escuchen, por favor —indicó su profesora. Sin otra opción, ella obedeció, ya que no quería que él supiera su nombre tan pronto—, a partir de hoy él será su nuevo compañero —Sakura palideció, sus temores se habían hecho realidad—: preséntate ante el grupo. —pidió la profesora refiriéndose al nuevo chico.

A paso firme él dió un paso al frente. Sakura sonrió nerviosa, en días pasados cuando chocó con él, no le pareció tan imponente como en ese instante.

Sakura quería desaparecer de ahí. Sentía que la mirada ámbar de ese chico la observaba con demasiada intensidad. En cuestión de segundos, su mente jugó en su contra, se imaginó que estaba en un oscuro _bosque_ y era seguida por la temible mirada de él.

Entre en medio de los diferentes árboles del bosque, él la seguía. Quería vengarse de ella por haberlo tirado.

—Mi nombre es Shaoran Li —Escuchar su nombre la saco de su trance—, desde hoy seré su nuevo compañero —El tradicional discurso de presentación siguió—. Espero poder llevarme bien con todos.

Li terminó su discurso y ella deseo que cumpliera con cada una de sus palabras. Que él fuera amable y que de paso olvidara que fue ella la despistada chica que lo tiró en plena vía pública, porque de caso contrario, temía por su seguridad.

Sin poder huir, lo único que Sakura pidió a los cielos fue:

 _Por favor... Ten mala memoria, no me recuerdes, porque no quiero que la ilusión del bosque se haga realidad_.

* * *

 **Notas:**

1\. Por cuestiones técnicas, cambié la fecha de llegada de Shaoran a Japón y solo deje a "grandes" rasgos la de Eriol.

2\. Y mientras Shaoran quiere "divertirse" con Sakura, ella cree que le hará otra cosa.

3\. Gracias a amatista1986 y ValSmile por sus comentarios.


	4. Día 4

**Situations of Destiny**

Los personajes de **SCC** son propiedad del **Grupo Clamp**

Reto: Fictober para la página de Facebook: **Retos Randoms De Randoms Fandoms**

Día 4: Prueba.

* * *

 **Situations of Destiny**

Shaoran Li, nunca se imaginó que ser el "nuevo" requería de gran esfuerzo físico.

Resulta que los chicos que ahora eran sus compañeros de clase salieron demasiado curiosos para su gusto, y a la primer oportunidad que tuvieron, se acercaron a él para bombardearlo con varias preguntas.

Él al declarase así mismo ente antisocial, ese tipo de recibimiento fue una especie de tortura que espera no volver a atravesar nunca más, porque para guardar las apariencias tuvo que ser cortés y contestar a todo lo que sus compañeros preguntaban.

Obviamente al ser él, las respuestas que daba se limitaban a escasas palabras sin entrar en detalles mayores.

Es por eso, que al no estar acostumbrado a interactuar mucho tiempo con personas desconocidas y al tener que someterse a tomar clases que en su vida había llevado como lo era la materia de Japonés, resultó ser demasiado para él.

Para cuándo terminó la jornada escolar, lo que más deseaba era el poder llegar a su nueva casa para descansar por el resto de la tarde. Eso haría, llegaría a casa, lanzaría su mochila a algún rincón y junto con una buena dosis de helado de chocolate descansaría por el resto del día.

Sus planes eran claros y nada en el mundo evitaría que los cumpliera o al menos eso pensaba, pues sus compañeros tenían otra idea.

Una chica de lentes, de la cual, no recordaba su nombre, pero sabía que iba en su mismo curso, impidió que se fuera a casa con la absurda excusa de que por ser nuevo tenía que pasar una prueba.

Él no dijo nada, escuchó lo que ella le decía y sin saber exactamente el por qué aceptó seguirle el juego.

Por ello, ahora se encontraba haciendo fila en las taquillas del cine. Su prueba era simple, demasiado cabe recalcar, pues esta consistía en ver una película de la temática que saliera sorteada, como bono extra, él por ser el nuevo debía ser el que pagara las entradas de todos.

Al escuchar esto último, Shaoran pensó que sólo trataban de estafarlo, de igual modo, accedió a cumplir con la dichosa prueba, que total, el costo de siete entradas de cine no significaba nada para el bolsillo de un Li.

En menos tiempo de lo esperado, él y sus otros seis compañeros, incluyendo a la chica de ojos verdes, se encontraban en una de las salas del cine viendo una película.

La película que verían la había escogido la chica de lentes, sería de terror y de una temática bastante cliché, pues los payasos asesinos estaban siendo demasiado sobreexplotados.

Shaoran no tenía ningún problema con ese tipo de películas, bueno, a decir verdad a él ningún género le parecía molesto o aburrido, ya que por vivir rodeado de cuatro hermanas se había vuelto inmune a la gran variedad de películas que existen, en especial a las comedias románticas.

La película avanzaba con normalidad para todos, menos para Shaoran. El payaso mal maquillado le estaba parecido demasiado aburrido y de paso, el estar encerrado rodeado de tanta gente le estaba asfixiando.

Debía salir de la sala para tomar aire y así lo hizo, se levantó de su asiento y al estar todos, viendo al payaso "Bloody" nadie le prestó atención a él.

Al salir de la sala de cine, se sorprendió al ver que no fue el único que salió a tomar aire fresco, pues más adelante de él, iba la chica de ojos verdosos.

En silencio se acercó a ella y cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca, la agarró del hombro y le habló:

—Oye. —La llamó para captar su atención, pero la respuesta que obtuvo no fue la esperada.

—¡Kyaaa! —Ella soltó un pequeño grito, que captó la atención de las demás personas presentes.

Él sonrió nervioso. Nunca imaginó esa reacción.

—Tranquila, soy yo. —comentó, esperando que con ello lo dejarán de ver como si fuese un acosador.

La cara de terror que ella hizo, le pareció un poema.

—M-me asustaste. —acusó ella, él levantó una ceja y evito decirle que ya lo había notado.

—¿Estás bien?

Era una pregunta tonta, pero necesitaba escuchar su opinión, sobretodo porque había notado que ella lo andaba evitando.

Ella negó.

—¿Te espanté?

Ella asintió en respuesta.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó él, mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una mano—. No fue mi intención.

—Descuida, supongo que me lo merezco.

Una pequeña sonrisa se filtró en los labios de Shaoran, al parecer casi averiguaba el por qué ella lo evadía.

—¿Perdón? —Se animó a indagar.

Un sonrojo se posó en las mejillas de ella, a él ese gesto le pareció adorable.

—Nada —Ella cambio de tema—, es solo que esas películas no me gustan, por eso aproveché para ir al baño —Shaoran emitió un «ya veo», y ella añadió—: así que sí me disculpas, adiós.

En silencio vio como la chica de ojos verdes se perdía entre las personas y sonreía divertido, ya que debido a la situación un pensamiento gracioso cruzó por su mente.

 _Esto es extraño... Por esta prueba siento que soy Bloody, mientras que la chica de ojos verdes ocupa el papel de la víctima inocente._

* * *

 _Notas:_

1\. Cómo siempre actualizando a última hora, en mi defensa diré que en mi país aún es 4 de octubre.

2\. Una viñeta más larga que las anteriores y aun así, me faltó mucho por poner.

3\. No tengo idea de si algún payaso se llame Bloody, pero ese nombre lo utiliza un compañero en un juego, además, así se llama uno de mis vampiro favoritos, en otras palabras, esto es en su honor.


	5. Día 5

**Situations of Destiny**

Los personajes de **SCC** son propiedad del Grupo **Clamp**

Reto: Fictober para la página de Facebook: **Retos Randoms** De **Randoms Fandoms**

 **Dí** **a** 5: Siniestro.

* * *

 **Situations** **of Destiny**

Sakura se sentía aturdida, pues durante ese día había experimentado un extraño ciclo de emociones que esperaba nunca más volver a repetir.

Primero, al descubrir que el "nuevo" se trataba del chico que había arrollado con sus patines provocó que se volviera un manojo de nervios, ya que existía la posibilidad de que él intentará vengarse de ella.

De ahí paso a la felicidad, pues sus amigos más cercanos la invitaron a ver una película, por lo que el saber que pasaría una tarde divertida, logró que sus nervios se esfumaran y de paso olvidara que Shaoran Li podía ser peligroso.

Pero como la felicidad es pasajera, está no le duró mucho a ella y todo por culpa de sus amigos.

Sus adorables amigos, evitaron decirle que la película que verían era de terror y ella, al ser cobarde por naturaleza no soporta nada que esté relacionado con ese género, pero debido a la insistencia de sus amigos terminó siendo arrastrada hasta la sala de cine en dónde proyectarían una película de un aterrador payaso.

Desgraciadamente, por intentar huir del payaso asesino, el ciclo emocional se repitió. Otra vez atravesó por los nervios, cuando se vió atrapada por algo peor que un payaso: Shaoran Li.

Se topó con él al salir de la sala de cine y ella al verlo, lo único que atinó a hacer fue a soltar un grito de terror. La vieron mal, si, pero a ella no le importó, y es que los nervios que sentía por tener que enfrentarse con él lograban que el resto de personas carecieran de importancia.

Para fortuna de ella, más tarde la felicidad la embargo. Ir a tomar un helado junto con sus amigos, es lo suficiente bello como para olvidar todo lo que vivió en ese _siniestro_ cine.

Se sentía feliz. Ya hacía meses desde que no salía acompañada de sus amigas y ese detalle era algo que ni el mismo Li podía opacar.

Y así en cuestión de tiempo, el final del ciclo llegó a su fin. El miedo regreso justo en el momento en el que la hora de la partida llegó.

Por común acuerdo, todos los amigos de Sakura y Li, decidieron que esperarían su respectivo autobús en la misma parada. En una demasiado alejada, semi oscura y desolada, que bien podría compararse con un siniestro escenario de película de terror.

Uno a uno se fueron llendo, hasta que en esa oscura y desolada parada sólo quedaban tres personas.

Sakura y su mejor amiga, Tomoyo, eran dos de las personas que aún esperaban el autobús, en compañía de nada más y nada menos que Li.

Ella no quería ni mirar a Li, temía por un reclamó, así que permanecía lo más alejada de él en todo momento. Por su bien, fingía que no lo conocía.

—Hay viene uno —anunció Sakura, al ver que un autobús se aproximaba a ellos, rogaba porque fuera el suyo para que la sacará de allí lo antes posible.

—Es el mío. —confirmó Tomoyo. Sakura trago saliva, se quedaría sola en compañía de su peor pesadilla.

Tomoyo le envío una mirada de solidaridad a su amiga en la que le demostraba que se quedaría con ella.

Sakura negó.

—Tomoyo —susurró Sakura al ver que su única salvación se iba—. Ten cuidado. —pidió ella, mostrando una leve sonrisa, ya que no quería preocupar a su amiga.

Tomoyo se fue, quedando solo ella y él. Ella tenía miedo, estaba ahí indefensa esperando que el siniestro lobo feroz hiciera su primer movimiento.

Por su parte, Li también parecía ignorarla. Miraba a algún punto en la lejanía.

El tiempo parecía hacerse eterno, el autobús no pasaba, nadie más llegaba a esa parada y el silencio que reinaba entre ellos era demasiado incómodo.

Pasada una eternidad, un persona más se sumó a esa parada. Ella suspiró aliviada, pues ya habría alguien más entre ella y Li.

—¿Por qué tan sola princesa?

Al escuchar esa pregunta, el cuerpo Sakura se estremeció. Al parecer las cosas se volverían peor para ella, pues el recién llegado resultó ser el típico peatón molesto.

Intentó mostrarse fuerte, evitó temblar del miedo ante ese desconocido.

—Al parecer el ratón se comió la legua de la princesa.

El extraño se burló, estirando una de sus manos para tocarla. Ella no lo soporto más y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo por ir a divertirse con sus amigos.

Sakura sintió como alguien la agarraba de la cintura. Ella apretó sus ojos aún más, esperando lo peor.

—Amor, ya me has castigado lo suficiente, ¿No crees? —cuestionaron con voz suave, muy cerca de su oído.

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe. ¿Acaso era Li el que la tenía abrazada?

—Vamos, perdóname, ¿Sí? —Él seguía hablando con suavidad y ella mostraba un sonrojo en sus mejillas— ¿Qué miras? ¿Nunca habías visto a un novio reconciliándose? —indagó amenazante, supuso ella, dirigiéndose al extraño, pues así como llego se fue.

Al estar nuevamente solos ellos dos, Li la libero de su agarre. Ella seguía sonrojada.

—Gracias. —murmuro ella avergonzada.

Vio como él se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al tema.

Se sumergieron en silencio otra vez, pero ahora más agradable, sin tanta presión.

—Ahí viene otro autobús. —aviso él. Ella estaba tan tranquila que no se dió cuenta de ese detalle.

—E-es el mío —tartamudeo y añadió—: Hasta mañana, Li.

—Nos vemos.

Sin decir más, Sakura le hizo la parada al autobús y subió a el cuando estuvo detenido frente a ella.

Cuando estuvo acomodada en un asiento vacío, volteó en dirección al lugar en el que momentos antes había estando con Li, notando así que el chico se alejaba de allí.

Otro sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al llegar a una conclusión que estaba más clara que el agua.

¿Será que espero por mí? ¿Será que Li aguardo en ese siniestro y desolado lugar para no dejarme sola?

* * *

Notas...

1\. No me gustan los viernes. Me tienen encerrada en el trabajo durante todo el día y el escribir-publicar se me complica

2\. Drama. Mucho drama en esa viñeta que supera la cantidad de palabras que las otras.

3\. Gracias por leer.


End file.
